Enri Emmot
Enri Emmot (エンリ・エモット) is the Chieftain of Carne Village and the older sister of Nemu Emmot. She is the wife of Nfirea Bareare and General of the Goblin Army. Appearance Enri is described as a fairly beautiful young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a woolen clothes and her hair tied into braid. Personality Raised by a loving family, Enri has grown up to be a kind person, but has shown to have a strong character. As seen when she is willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of her little sister's life. She shows great leadership, being the new village head and defending the town from monsters with the other villagers. Background Growing up in Carne Village and living there all her life, Enri has always lived the life of a simple farmer's daughter. Due to her healthy lifestyle, Enri has grown to be physically fit to the point where she is considered as one of the strongest five in the village. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Carne Village gets attacked by Imperial Knights, Enri tries to escape with her little sister. They run into the surrounding forest, but the assailants eventually caught up to them.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning However, before she is killed, they are saved by Ainz Ooal Gown, whom they thank for his help. Upon saving the two, he then offers Enri a healing potion though her little sister holds her back as she doesn't trust him. Albedo, who joins shortly afterwards, gets enraged that the two are rejecting his generosity and raises her axe to kill them but is stopped by Ainz. After drinking the healing potion, her wounds heal immediately while she looks on in surprise. Before heading towards the village, Ainz casts two protective magics around them and throws two goblin horns for them use to protect themselves.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Dark Warrior Arc Nfirea's group arrives at Carne Village only to be welcomed by a group of goblins. The goblin's master was revealed to be Enri. Nfirea asked from where and how she got the goblins. Enri mentions Ainz's name though she forgets what his face look like due to having her own memory erased by him. She also tells him about a red potion that healed her and mentions Albedo's name which lead Nfirea to conclude that Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Two Leaders Arc At morning in Carne Village, Enri prepares breakfast for herself, Nemu, Nfirea, Lizzie and the Goblin Troop. Enri finished her farming for the morning with one of the goblin named Paipo and prepared to return home for lunch. At that time, a goblin rider, Kyumei came and warned something strange was happening in the forest. However, as there is a rare herb that can only be collected during short season, Enri wants to go deep inside the forest. In the next day, Enri accompanies Nfirea and the goblins to explore the forest, and searching for both herbs and information about the forest. During the work, they find a Barghest chasing Agu. Enri decides to help him with the help of Nfirea's magic. Enri commands the goblins to slays the Barghest. After rescuing Agu, he tells them about the situation in the forest. At night, She was awaken by Jugem, leader of the Goblin Troop and inform her about the five ogres that they captured at the forest. She was asked by Jugem to act as the leader of the Goblin Troop in front of the ogres and succeeds on gaining their recognition. Enri was requested by Nfirea to go to E-Rantel without him for three reasons: to sell the herbs they gathered, report Carne Village's situation to the Adventurer's Guild and go to the temple to see if there are people willing to move to the village. Hence, Enri later left Carne Village to visit E-Rantel, but only to get into trouble due to the Horn of the Goblin General that she receive from Ainz Ooal Gown, as the magic caster of the gate noticed the huge power of the horn. Before being detain by the authorities, Momon comes in and stands guarantee for her. After being released from custody, she learned that the horn is worth several thousand gold coins and wonders if Gown didn't know its value. Enri visits the Adventurer's Guild and explain about the situation in the forest. At first, the receptionist doesn't show much interest, but after some time she desperately asks the detailed about the information. After she return from E-Rantel, Enri was proposed to become the new head of Carne Village which greatly shocked her and she doesn't approve of the proposal. She tries to refuse it, but the village chief tells her to consider it and gives her a time to think. After she left the village chief's house, she thought that everyone in the village thinks too highly of her. For starters, the goblins that everyone says are her strength, they weren’t even allies. She just made with her own charisma and her connections to Ainz Ooal Gown. She gets advice from Lupusregina and Nfirea about her being the village chief. After hearing their advice's, she decides to become the next village chief before she change her mind. A few days later, monsters from the forest attacks Carne village. At the gate, the goblins and vigilance committee fights against them, yet another troll attacks the backside of the town. Enri and Nfirea discovers a troll during their way back from the shelter for non-combatant, and Enri decides to earn time till the battle of the gate ends. At first they succeed to confuse the troll by disguising the smell, yet eventually the troll notices the trick and chase them. Enri was confessed by Nfirea that he loves her and solely fights against the troll so that she can ask for help. And just before his death, Lupusregina appears and saves his life. At the same time, the battle of the gate also culminate in victory. Nfirea and Enri become lovers after the fight.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days Alongside Nemu and Nfirea, Enri was invited to pay a special visit to Nazarick for reasons such as to celebrate the success of developing the new potion. During their temporary stay in Nazarick, she can't even relax because she's afraid that she may break something that would offend her savior but was told by the regular maid of Nazarick to relax and enjoy her tea which calm her.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Crown Prince Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself and his army arrive just outside the gates of the fortified village. Enri following her duties as chief, greets the messenger from the gate, but she refuses to allow them entering the village to keep the existence of her goblins and ogres a secret. However, though she is cordial, she refuses to cooperate after hearing of the accusations toward Ainz Ooal Gown being an enemy to the Kingdom. The Crown Prince launching fire arrows at the village is the catalyst that sends the village to secede from the Kingdom. Enri was forced to evacuate with the non-combatants at the insistence of Jugem. When the Kingdom's army pursued the non-combatants, she uses the second horn and manage to summon 5,000 powerful goblins due to her level up in class Commander. This newly summoned army repelled the Crown Prince's Army and Carne Village was saved.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Enri and Nfirea have been married for half a year. Upon waking up and preparing for the day, she contemplates on the higher quality of living in Carne Village, the Goblin Army, and the newly immigrated dwarven runesmiths. She was greeted by Lupusregina who lamentably informed her of Ainz Ooal Gown's death.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue Abilities and Powers While Enri herself is weak compared to adventurers, the goblin troop she commands can be considered quite strong. She has been training her command abilities by leading the Goblins in different situations such as their battle with the Barghest. Her commanding skill increases and she now leads a professional army of 5,000 goblins summoned from the second horn. In fact, she has complete control over a largely, powerful military force that can even defeat both the Royal Army and Imperial Army. Known Classes * Farmer Level 1 * Sergeant Level 1 * Commander Level 2 * General ' Level 2 Main Equipment * 'Horn of the Goblin General: She has two of these items given to her by Ainz. When this horn is blown by Enri the first time, she could conjured the Goblin Troop. After fulfilling three conditions, she is able to successfully summon the Goblin Army through blowing the horn the second time. Relationships Nemu Emmot Since Nemu is Enri's little sister, she deeply cares about her younger sister's wellbeing and is willing to sacrifice her life to protect her from danger. She's now currently taking care of Nemu after their parent's death. Ainz Ooal Gown Enri sees Ainz as the savior of Carne Village and thanked him for saving her and her younger sister's life. When the village was rebuilt, she wanted to thanked him properly if she has a chance to meet him again. Even after the news of him being an undead surfaced, her opinion of Ainz did not change and remained loyal to him. Nfirea Bareare Enri sees Nfirea as a good friend, but was unaware of his feelings for her. Nfirea finally confesses his love for her, to which she reciprocates and the two became officially a married couple. However, she still tend to misunderstood Nfirea's feelings. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina is the battle maid sent by Ainz to protect the Carne Village. Enri has a friendly relationship with her, with the latter even giving her some advice when she was indicated to be the new chief of the village. However, she remains unaware of her true, sadistic personality. On the other hand, thanks to warnings from her Goblin Army, Enri has started to catch on to Lupusregina's true nature. Goblin Troop The goblin troops are all loyal to Enri, and is willing to even prioritize her safety over themselves and their own race. Ogres These ogres were rescued by Enri's goblin troops, from the Great Forest of Tob. They agreed to obey the young girl and refrain from eating the villagers so long as they were properly fed. Trivia * Ainz regards Enri Emmot as the 2nd most important person in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and to keep them alive in any situation. * Enri's situation is very similar to Ainz. Enri suddenly became a leader of an army, so she tries to act as a qualified leader in front of her subordinates. * So far, Enri Emmot is the only known human in the New World right now to lead an army of goblins and other demi-human species such as the ogres. Quotes * (To Nfirea Bareare): "I still have a little sister. I can't lose myself in sadness forever." * (To Nfirea about Ainz): "Hm? Mm, I'd like to thank him properly. The village came together with the idea of building a little copper statue for him because he saved us, and I need to show my gratitude too..." * (To Nfirea): "...Everyone has something they'd want to hide when brought before the gods, especially things which would hurt others if spoken. But it's a different matter if hiding those things would hurt others...Nfirea, I won't hate you for it, but if you've committed any crimes, you need to confess your sins to the magistrate!" * (To Lupusregina Beta): "This village is our village. That means we should do as much as we can by ourselves. Although some people will think that I shouldn't be babbling pretty words since I can't fight and have no battle experience..." * (To those present about Magic Casters): "It's okay if it's Nfirea or the goblins, but magic-users are cheating bastards." * (To Jugem): "Then...while we prepare to flee, we should ask them why they came. Fighting...is a last resort." * (To the villagers): "Everyone! Right now! Everyone here is going to decide what we, as a village are going to do! Whatever the decision, I hope you will abide by it!" * (To both the villagers and Jugem in regard to Ainz): "Then ― we fight! We fight to repay the debt we owe! Jugem-san! I'll leave the battle plan to you!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Chieftains Category:Sergeants Category:Generals Category:Commanders Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick